Hetalia High
by 2awesome4you
Summary: The nations are at school again, and nobody knows but the pricipal. When some students try to find out, what will happen to them? Fail summary! T for language, yaoi,  and other things mentioned later. Stopped wrwiting, read notice in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! So, this takes place in 3rd person, and Maria's POV (the journal.) Also, I don't own Hetalia, or any characters, except for all the human OCs so far. So sit back, read, review, and enjoy! Bye! A/N over.

Yo Journal,

I couldn't believe it. I, Maria Rider, was going to some stupid boarding school. All because of my parents stupid decision. They decide that I need to be more proper, just because I was related to the Queen of England. Yes, I'm related to the queen. Kind of. You see, I was adopted by some people who are like, 2nd cousins to the queen. Honestly, I had to be adopted by THEM? I mean, seriously, let's think about it. I'm a random British/German girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and is now being treated like royalty. Wow. Well, anyways, it sucked being prim & proper. So, when I was 12, I dyed my hair red, and when I was 14, I had been to Juvy. Twice. I guess my parents couldn't take it anymore, so when I got downstairs that morning, there was a letter from my parents, who had already gone to work. Basically, the letter talked about some shit on how even though my parents loved me, they couldn't take my crap and were sending me to some boarding school called Hetalia High until I graduate. Thanks for expressing you fucking love, Mum and Dad. Tomorrow at 2 AM, I was going to the airport and flying to the American boarding school. Of course it just HAD to be there. I hate America! Ughh, everybody just eating all that greasy, fast food. And, I wouldn't see my half-brother Alex either! Man, this sucked. I wish I had one more day before I had to go. By now, I probably should've started to pack, but I just sat in the kitchen and thought for a while. 15 minutes later, I decided it would be best to start packing. Being famous and all, the airport security wouldn't bother to check my bags, so I stuffed in a sword and 2 guns. I don't know why, but it made me feel better. I still don't see why my parents decided to send me to a hellhole. Why did I even have to go? I was 16, goddammit! But, they did give me a home and some food along with some other crap, so I guess I should be thankful. Ugghhh, it's only 7, but I'm being picked up at 2, and my alarm clock goes off at 12, so I guess I should try and get some sleep. G'night!

Maria Rider


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia High

Chapter 2

At 12 am, Maria's alarm clock woke up. She got out of bed yelling, "Shut the fuck up, you bloody alarm clock!" Maria got dressed, grabbed her journal, and started to write.

'Sup Journal!

So, it's only 12:15 am, but I'm getting picked up at two, so I have to make myself pretty. I decided I should take you along with me, in case anything major happens. Well, I'm kind of bored, and everything is packed, but my carry-on. Oh shit, I forgot! Bye!

Maria Rider

Maria cursed at herself, and then furiously started looking for clothes and other things to put in her bag. After an hour and 30 minutes of running around and cursing, Maria was finally done. She ran downstairs with her stuff, and grabbed a scone she had made earlier. Surprisingly, it wasn't burn or horrible tasting. She ran upstairs again to grab her journal and toiletries, and then put it in her carry-on. Maria put on her shoes, grabbed everything, and went outside after realizing it was 2 am. Just then, the driver pulled into the driveway and Maria got in. Maria hadn't even said good-bye to her parents, not that she cared about them, really. Little did Maria know that this was going to be one odd school year.

Meh. That was shorter than I originally planned. Sorry for the late update, I had a bit of sickness, so I couldn't really do anything. Next chapter actually involves something other than Maria! And, hopefully, I will be able to get a school sign-up next chapter.

Reviews really make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for slow updates! I've been pretty busy, so I haven't had much time. I'll try to update quicker now. I thought this chapter sucked when I wrote it, so now YOU decide! Reviews make me happy!

Maria walked to the baggage check-in. She didn't even need to go through; she just needed to prove she was Maria Rider. As she finished showing her I.D, Maria heard police yelling. Maria ran over to see what it was all about. There was a kid with thick (and I mean thick) eyebrows who wasn't being allowed to go through security. Maria felt bad for him, as he was alone and probably had somewhere important to go. At least there weren't many people around, for it was only 2:45 am. She knew what she had to do. Maria walked up to the guards, and said sweetly but with some attitude,

"Excuse me, but what the bloody hell is going on here?"

The shocked police said, "This young man apparently "forgot" to bring his passport, and he's going to America. We can't just let him go, can we?"

"Well, in that case, he's with me! And I say its okay!" Maria stated cheerily.

The police just stared and said, "And who are you?"

Shocked, Maria just yelled, "I'm Maria Rider! I've been on the news, like, 5 times, and I've been in the London paper so many times I lost count! Now, you let us through, otherwise…" she said, an evil grin forming on her mouth. The guards were freaked out, so they just apoligised and let them through. Once they were out of sight, Maria turned to the teen and said,

"Sorry about that. Some people-"she was cut off as the kid said, "It's ok. Thanks for helping me. I have to be at this school tomorrow in the 'States and I'm excepted to be one of the helpers for the new students, 'cuz this is my second year going. I'm pretty sure-"This time, he was cut off, as Maria said,

"OMG! It's in the 'States! That's so cool, I'm going to a school in the 'States too! I think it will be really boring though, because I don't know anybody. Oh, and BTW, my school is called Hetalia High. What's yours called?" Surprised, the Briton said, "Hey, that's where I'm going too! It's going to be my second year, and so I guess I could show you around. After all, you're British, and that would mean we would be in the same house." A shocked Maria said, "What! Like, roomies? 'Cuz, I mean, you seem cool and stuff, but I wouldn't want to share a room with you."

The kid just replied, "No, you've got it wrong. This is an international school, so the kids are from all over the world. The kids from the same country are all in the same "house," but with their own room inside." Maria just nodded as she finally got what he was talking about. Then she said, "So, my name's Maria Rider. What's yours?," with a cheery grin. "Artur Kirkland," he replied back. "Nice to meet you, Maria." With that being said, Maria and Arthur headed off together in search of the planes for America.

Anddd, done with that chapter! The next chapter is kid of short, but after that comes the school part! And yes, I do have the school forms that will also be posted with the next chapter. Ughh, these chapters seem so short to me! I double spaced this time, but IDK if it was a good idea. Well, have fun, review, and have a great day!

=^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to say, wow. I have not updated in like, a week. So here is the next chapter, it's kind of short, but I have also included the school form! Yay! I'm probably going to update once a week (sorry) but please keep reading and reviewing if you like. I don't own Hetalia!

Surprisingly, Maria and Arthur's seats were right next to each other. It was sort of helpful, because Arthur could actually reach the carry-on storage, well Maria was, well, shorter. A little while later, the plane was in air, and Maria had her journal and was writing.

What up?

So right now, I'm on the plane to Hetalia High and it's so boring! But, there's this British guy who I met, and he's going there too! So, it'll be nice having someone who I know that can show me around campus and stuff. His name is Arthur Kirkland, and he said he was 16, like me, but I don't believe him. Now that I can look at him (he's sleeping, it's only 7am), he doesn't look 16, he looks about 20. Well, besides from that, everything is normal, so I should probably get some sleep as well. I've got a long journey ahead of me. Good night!

Maria Rider

Ok, that was really short. Like seriously, that was short, and crappy (to me.) As I said, here is the school form (below)!

HETALIA HIGH SCHOOL APPLICATION

Name:

Grade (9, 10, 11, 12):

What country are you from:

Description (boy/girl, hair, eye color, etc.):

Personality:

Interests:

Fav. Sports (2):

Classes you want to be in (6):

Any medical issues:

Dislikes:

Anything extra:

Enjoy! Reviews make me happy! I'm only excepting, like, 15-ish applications, so yeah I'll except OC's, some countries, anything like that. Bai!


	5. NOTICE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOTICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm taking a break from Hetalia High. No, I am not stopping writing the story, I'm taking a break to wait for people to possibly get in school forms, because I don't want to think of 10-15 OCs. I am still making chapters, so I'm going to wait a couple weeks. K? Good. Also, I might make a short story-thing here and there during the however-many week wait. That is all, and I'm very sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter due to slow updates. School is out though, so be happy for that!

End.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh hi guys! Nobody's been reviewing, so I've just been sitting around doing nothing, so I thought it would be nice to upload a new chapter. Please review, otherwise I get all sad and my parents think something is wrong with me. Here's the chapter!

End A/N

6 hours later, Arthue was trying to wake Maria up. And he was failing. "Maria, wake up." Amuffled reply from Maria was heard. Arthur couldn't yell, because there were other people on the plane. So he kicked her. In a place that hurts. On accident. Of course, Maria didn't know that he hadn't tried to kick her there, so she yelled at him for about 25 minutes, until Arthur said, "Maria, you know there are other people on the plane, and some were little children." Maria looked at him, and then said, "Oh right. Ooops. I bet a bunch of little kids are going to be asking their parents what most of the words were. Anyways, why did you wake me up?" Maria was confused, but Arthur told her there was twenty minutes until the plane landed, and then she freaked out. "Oh shit! I have to make sure I have everything, and then I have to change, and-" Maria stopped talking when she realised if she didn't shut up, she would get yelled at. So instead, she got everything ready. After making sure everything was in her bag for the 15th time so far, Maria finally calmed down. An announcement could be heard saying, "The plane will land in 5 minutes. Please put on your seatbelts and refrain from using any electronic devices." When Maria heard that she couldn't use her mobile phone, she yelled "Dammiiiiittttttt! Now I can't call anyone! It's the end of the world!" Athur, after realising his eardrums weren't broken, said, "Maria, you do know there's only 3 minutes until the plane lands, and you can use your mobile in the airport, right? And, if you look out the plane window, you can see that we're landing, ok? And I still have to work out what's going to happen since I forgot my passport. Alfred's going to be pissed…" he said, trailing off. "Oh yeah! About that, I can help! I'll just argue, win my case, and you'll be fine. All I ask for is a ride to the school!" Maria said happily. "Yes, thank you. And my boyfriend Alfred is coming to get me, who lives in America is getting me, and you can come along with us." Athur said, forgetting to mention that two other people were going to be there too. "Awesome!" Maria said. "I owe you one. But, don't you think we should get off the plane now, considering we're one of the last people on?" she questioned. "Shit!" And with that, the two Brits got off the plane.

Andddd… Done!

I'm sorry if I have now disappointed a bunch of fangirls (or boys) with my choice of pairings. I'm not doing FRUK or Franada, because the other two people in the car are Matthew (Canada) and…. You'll see. Anyways, even if you're not a fan of these pairings, please read and REVIEW because the story gets better! Also, I am in need of applications because I haven't gotten any! So, you can now review while I go to my emo corner and wait! *Goes to emo corner to cry* Oh, and I will make a new chapter… Soonish! BYE-BYE!

A/N OVER


	7. Authour Note

Hey you guys! It's me, the authour of this story. I'm really sorry for doing this. No, I'm not stopping the story, I just probably won't be able to update in the next week or so. And then the whole fact that I'm going to overnight camp for a month and I won't be back until August 12th. I might get in a chapter in the week, but I need to write it and then type it up. I'll be taking the story with me to camp, but we don't have computers there, sorry. I'm really sorry about this guys. Especially Belgium287, who has been PMing me. God, I really need to update more with actual writing. So please, keep reviewing and I promise I'll try as hard as I can.


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: I've decided to put the note at the end.

"I'm so glad to get out of that God-awful car!" Maria exclaimed. The car was fine, until Gilbert, Matthew's boyfriend decided to be as obnoxious as Alfred. So when you have a cynical, sarcastic Brit, an obnoxious hamburger-eating American, an almost-invisible Canadian, a self-centered German, and a British girl not knowing what the fuck was going on, it was complete hell in the car. Maria practically ran out when the car stopped. Alfred, Matthew and Gilbert just took their stuff and left, like this was all normal. Finally Arthur spoke up.

"Maria, I'm only here because I need to show you around. Let's go."

Groaning, Maria got up, grabbed her bags, and started to follow Arthur. Around 10 minuets later, they reached the Britain house. Arthur left, telling Maria "She was on her own now," and that "He would see her later." Maria said nothing, just stared at the massive house (was it right to call it that?) and wondered if there were more Brits than Americans here. "Probably not," she thought. After finding her room, she put her things down and decided it would be nice to take a look at the campus.

She was lost. After finding people here and there, she sat down by a big, shady tree. She stood up, after hearing yelling not that far away. She went to see what was the trouble. When she got there, she saw a girl and a guy that looked like they were arguing. By them, another girl and guy were talking quietly. The quiet boy said something, and the girl got really loud and started yelling at him, obviously angry. Maria walked over to them.

"Hey, what are you yelling about?"

"This man says he sees trolls, and that's crazy! I hate them!"

"Well, it's not his fault. I mean, maybe he can see them."

"Whatever."

"So, are you new here?"

"No, it's my second year here. The name's Opal."

"That's cool. I'm Maria. It's my first year here, but I'm going into 10th grade. See you later!"

The girl sat back down, and started talking to the guy. Maria started to think she might be a little bipolar. She seemed nice though. Maria wanted to see what was going on with the other two, because they were still yelling.

"Yo! Everywhere I've been today, people have been fighting. Not cool. You people need to chill and tell me what's wrong." Said Maria.

"Well, this guy stole my chocolate, and I NEED it back. Seriously, I NEED it!" The girl exclaimed.

"Well, why won't he give it back?"

"Because I told him that Danish people were weird, and people from Belgium were better."

"That's not very nice. If you apologise, maybe he'll give it back."

"Fine. Mathias, I'm sorry I insulted you. Can I have my chocolate back?"

The Dane said yes, then gave the girl her chocolate back.

"Thanks. If you hadn't came, I probably would've kept fighting. I'm Eliza, and I'm from Belgium. I'm going into 11th grade, along with that guy, Mathias." The girl said.

"No problem. I'm Maria, I'm from England, and I'm going into the 10th grade."

"Oh. Well, maybe we can see each other sometime again!"

Eliza left, and Maria just started to attempt to find the mess hall, after hearing the bell ring.

A/N:

I worked my ass off. I wasn't even supposed to do this, BUT I DID! Anyways, I put in the people's applications, and they are going to be some main characters (hopefully.) Thanks to Belgium287 and Meesamagara for sending in school forms. Love you guys! Please tell me if I got your character wrong, because I feel like I did. I won't be able to update for a while, but send in your applications/reviews and you get a free potato! I leave for overnight camp Sunday at 7:30 am, and I won't be back until August 12th. They don't have computers either. So I'm stuck on an 8 ½ hour bus going from Illinois to Wisconsin. Fun. I can only bring my phone and an Mp3 player, sorry. I'll be calling my friends, and listening to Marukaite Chikyuu and other weird music. Enough of this ridiculously long note. See why it's at the end? Please review! Review now and we'll double the offer and send in 2 potatoes! Plus, the first reviewer gets a cookie too! BYE-BYE!

~*Gabby*~

Yush! My longest chapter! Thanks Authour Note! =^.^=


	9. NOTICE

The most important thing ever.

I'm not continuing Hetalia High. Being gone for a month, I lost all my inspiration, and have stopped writing. I'm insanely sorry, and I feel bad for all the people that reviewed. I'm planning on writing a new fanfiction I've had in my head for a little, so look for that soon. I hate not finishing the story. If anyone would like to continue the story, they can ask me. Once again, I'm freally sorry for doing this. I wouldn't really be able to update frequently, since we're having family problems, and school starts next week. I'll miss seeing everyone favourite and review this story. I feel like crap, and I'm sorry I had to stop writing this. Sorry. I promise I'll write something else soon.

-Gabby


End file.
